


Undertale - Tale of Romance

by incraydeeble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Undertale - Post-True Pacifist Route, Undertale - True Pacifist Route - Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incraydeeble/pseuds/incraydeeble
Summary: After Asriel freed them from their imprisonment in Mt. Ebott, the monsters were able to find their place in the human world, starting a mutual life with the humans. In this story you will find out about the differences and conflicts between humans and monsters, but the drama never stops. Tears, broken hearts, but also true love and friendship will await you here. Have fun in: Undertale - Tale of Romance





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are two important points I need to mention.
> 
> 1\. Normally every character would have their own font. Sadly, this board does not support fonts, neither. It might be a bit difficult to identify, who is actually talking without them. I'm sorry for that!
> 
> 2\. I'm from germany and my english skills aren't as good as the skills of most of the people on this board. I'm sorry if there are small errors, I'm trying my best!
> 
> Alright, have fun reading! I would be happy to get critique and even suggestions or requests!

**Tale of Romance**

**Prologue**

 

"SANS!" - "sup, bro?" - "YOU REALLY NEED TO PICK UP THAT SOCK! I HAVE A GUEST COMING OVER THIS EVENING!" - "a guest?", Sans scratches the back of his shorts, acting like he would scratch his butt if he would have one. It is kind of untypical for Papyrus to have someone coming over for him. "maybe it was undyne?", Sans thought. But she was still in Paris with Alphys on their honeymoon, so that couldn't be possible. Except for Undyne and Frisk, no one really would visit Papyrus. "frisk is coming over?", he asked. "NO, IDIOT! I'M HAVING A DATE!", he answered. "a date? papyrus?", sans asked himself. "wasn't the last date you had with frisk? when we were still trapped in mt. ebott? but then you decided to friendzone him, because he dated you better than you dated him?" - "NO! I DECIDED TO FRIENDZONE HIM, BECAUSE HE WASN'T PAPYRUS ENOUGH!", he explained, switching to a dramatical pose. Papyrus was surely acting strange lately. Well, more than usual at least. "so. who is this secret guest you don't want to tell me about?", Sans asked. "DON'T BE SO NOSEY, SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!", his brother answered, slowly changing from screaming to whispering. "and that's why?", Sans asked again. Papyrus looked confused at him. It is unnatural for Sans to be so curious about what Papyrus does. Maybe he was jealous? "SANS..." - "sup?" - "ARE YOU..." - "paps, don't." - "DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL STILL SPEND TIME WITH YOU, REGARDLESS OF MY NEW, BLOOMING ROMANCE!", Papyrus explained, trying to comfort his brother. "i am not jealous, paps. i just want to be sure that you are not dating a psychopath." - "WHY SHOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DATE A PSYCHOPATH?" - "because he seems to be papyrus enough for ya." - "SANS!" - "nevermind. i'm going to grillby's." - "SANS! THE SOCK!" - "sorry, i can't hear you. i'm getting ready for my... spare-ribs.", Sans shouts while leaving the perfect copy of their old house in Snowdin.

 

In the meanwhile, next door, Toriel is preparing Frisks breakfast. "My child, please get ready.", she calls them. "Let's see. Waffles with whipped cream and blue-berries. And, I think, apple juice? Or maybe orange juice?" - "Good morning, mom." - "Good morning, Frisk. Orange juice or apple juice, what do you prefer?" - "Orange juice." - "Friiisk?", they both started smiling. "Orange juice, please.", they correct themselves. Toriel chuckled and filled a glass with her freshly made orange juice. "Don't rush. You've got plenty of time before going to school." - "But I want to see Uncle Sans!" - "You can as well visit him after school. He's probably at grillby's right now, anyways."- Frisk seemed a little sad at first, but they understood. "You know that in the human world, kids are not allowed to enter a bar.", she explained. They nodded. After they finished their breakfast, Frisk grabbed their backpack, kissed Toriels cheek and left the house. Toriel chuckled again, while putting the dirty dishes inside the dish-washer. "Tori?", someone shouted behind the entrance door. She glared at the door, angry with a sharp look. "Oh, come on! You can't hate me for the rest of your life!", the voice got louder. Toriel clenched her fists and threw a fireball against the door. "Leave!", she whispered loudly. The voice disappeared and she let out a sigh of relief. "I will never forgive you, for what you've done.", she whispers.

 

While Frisk walked down the street, which leads to their school, they suddenly felt something. It was something they always felt in the underground. A quick heartbeat sent shockwaves through their body and they jumped back, dodging three crooked bones, sinking into the concrete where they were just standing. "hey, kiddo.", Sans waved at him, standing on the roof of a red house, which adjoins the street. "seems like you're still in form, huh?", he chuckled and teleported right in front of Frisk. "Sans!", Frisk shouted while running at him to give him a hug. "going to school, huh?" - They nod. "so, what about i come visit you and tori today?" - "Yes!" - "alright then. i'll see you later. have fun in school!", he laughed, snapped and disappeared. Frisk smiled and continued to walk down the street, excited. They can't await to play with Toriel and Sans, like they do almost every weekend. Frisk and Sans would either sit at the table, watching Toriel cook and telling each other jokes. Or they would play charade, which wouldn't be as funny, because Sans always imitates a sloth. He even crossed out the word "sloth" on the card and wrote "lazybones" above it. Toriel always laughs about that joke and nothing makes Frisk happier to see their mom laughing. No matter what, it's always great having Sans around.

 

"No!" - "Come on!" - "No!" - "Please!" - "I. Said. NO!" - "Undyne, please, do it at least for me!" - "Alphys, I told you that I would do anything for you. But this?", Undyne turns around, looking at Alphys, who is sitting on their double bed, looking desperately at her. "This is humiliating! It's degrading! It's-" - "Oh my gosh, calm down! I only want you to wear this dress!" - "I won't wear a dress! Dresses are something for women!" - "B-but you ARE a woman!" - "I am a warrior!" - "You WERE a warrior." - "That is NOT a reason for me to start wearing dresses!", Undyne crosses her arms, clearly offended. It's not like she didn't want to wear the dress, she just didn't want to wear it because Alphys said it, but for herself, because she wanted to wear it. "Since you started your training with Papyrus, your self-confidence is smothering me!" - Alphys bowed her head down. "Alright. I'm sorry that I'm such a disorder for your life.", she left their hotel room, carrying the black cocktail-dress meant for Undyne away. "You're not-", but she was already gone. "God damn it!", she screamed, filled with anger. "Can't I just shut my mouth for once?! Just for once?!", she punched the wall next to her and lied down on the big double bed. In the meanwhile, Alphys already folded the dress and wrapped it back up. She had dried tears on her face and sniffed every few seconds, until she reached the fashion store where she bought the dress. "Welcome to Dressabell, how can I-", the lady stopped talking as she saw the small, yellow dinosaur looking up to her with dried tears on her face. "Is everything okay? Do you need a tissue?", she asked kindly. Alphys shook her head. "I'd like to give back this dress.", she whimpered. "Alright. I see it was open. Did you wear it?" - Alphys shook her head again. "I need the receipt." - "I've got it here.", she grabbed into the left pocket of her laboratory preparations and pulled out the receipt. She gave both the dress and the receipt to the lady, who walked to the cash register. Alphys looked at her. She was tall, smooth and had lips as red as an apple. Her brown hair was short, but curly and voluminous. She wore a short, blue dress and a dark blue beret. "She's so pretty.", Alphys thought. "I bet she would wear that dress for me." - The lady waved Alphys towards her. "W-what?", she walked slowly towards the cash register. "Do you want to exchange the dress, or do you just want a refund?" - "I w-want a refund, p-please.", Alphys stuttered. The employee gave her the money and a brochure. "I hope you'll feel better, soon.", she said. Alphys looked up to her. "Paris is the city of love. Hearts are never broken for long in this place.", she explained. It made her smile a little bit. She left the fashion store, making her way back to the hotel.

 

Asgore sighed. "Will she ever forgive me?", he whispered, looking at the birds in front of him pecking on the bread crumbs he threw. "I mean, I made my mistakes but...", he looked up to the sky. The giant, fuzzy pushover took a deep breath. "It's so blue, it looks like an ocean. And big fluffy sheeps are taking a bath in it.", he chuckled. Suddenly, a bird flew on his shoulder and started to peck on his beard. "I'm sorry, little one. There are no bread crumbs in my beard.", he said, smiling, and brushed the little birds head with his finger. "What should I do? What CAN I do?", he sighed again.

 


	2. Toriels Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write short chapters. I'm quite busy and need a lot of sleep. I love writing, but it takes time for me to write something, because I want it to be good. Again, I am sorry for grammar errors and I hope you can enjoy the new chapter. I'll try to publish a new chapter every week.

"So..." - "tori, please. i don't want to talk about it." - "Are you sure?", Toriel asked. Sans just sat at the table next to frisk, leaning his head on his arm. "Uncle?", Frisk asked. "what is it, kiddo?" - "You are the best uncle on this world!", he yelled happily. Toriel held her hand in front of her mouth, smiling. Sans cheeks suddenly started to glow a little bit. "t-thanks.", he answered. "Alright, what about we play charade, after I finish this pie?" - "i don't know. i always loose and i don't know why." - Toriel chuckled. "what? do you know why, tori?" - "Well, maybe it is because... We can see right through you." - Frisk bursted out laughing. Even Sans had to chuckle a little bit. "did you work on your jokes?" - "Why? Wasn't it good?" - "well, no. i found it pretty... sansational." - Toriel chuckled again, while Frisk wasn't actually able to stop laughing. "kiddo, are you okay?", Sans asked. They coughed as response and were finally able to calm down. "All good.", they responded. Toriel put the pie inside of the oven and clapped once. "Well then. We have thirty minutes before the pie is ready. What would you both like to do?", she asked. Sans put his hands inside of his pockets and smiled. "what about we play a prank on asgore?", he chuckled. Toriel froze, what made Frisk throw a worried view at her. They expected her to get mad at Sans, but she suddenly turned around and gave him a creepy smile. "That sounds funny. I think I might have some eggs we can use.", she answered. Sans started smiling, too. But it wasn't his typical smile. Both, Toriel and Sans glared at eachother, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere. Frisk was kind of scared. "how many?", Sans asked. "I've got six, eggs.", Toriel responded. A shiver ran over Frisks back. "Mom?", he whispered and as if it was a command, Sans and Toriel woke up from this strange situation. "I'm sorry, my child." - "yeah, sorry kiddo.", they excused themselves. "Let's play charade, what do you say?", she asked them. Frisk nodded, clearly relieved. But as soon as they all were making their way to the living room, someone knocked on the entrance door. Toriel stopped as Sans and Frisk looked at her, concerned. "Who's there?", she asked. "Tori?", Asgore responded behind the door. That voice made her clench her fists. "Leave me alone! Leave my child alone! Leave US alone!", she suddenly shouted. "Tori, please!" - "Don't "Tori" me!", she shouted again, fireing a fireball against the door. "Leave!" - Frisk grabbed their mothers hand and the voice behind the door became silent. "that door really has the hardest life in here.", Sans whispered, wanting to cheer up Toriel. "I'm sorry.", she excused to both of them. Frisk patted her hand and smiled. "It's okay.", they said. Frisk did not like Asgore at all, but they didn't hate him enough to kill him and they never did. They also understood, why Toriel would never forgive him. And it is for the same reason, Frisk never was in the roundabouts of Asgore . "Let's play!", they said. "i start.", Sans added, lying himself on the ground and closing his eyes. It made Toriel chuckle a little bit. "what am i?", he asked. Toriel and Frisk looked at eachother and shouted "A lazybone!", in the same time, followed by laughs.

 

"tori, i need your advice.", Sans suddenly interrupted the game. "Oh? My advice? Alright, I'll do what I can.", she answered. Frisk stared at Sans, surprised by his serious face expression. They have never seen him this nervous. He grabs the backpack he brought with him, disappears inside of the restroom and appears a couple of minutes later, with something strange on his head. "Uncle?", Frisk whispered, followed by a chuckle. "Sans, is that..." - "what do you think of it?" - "I-is that a wig?", Toriel asked. She was holding her hand in front of her mouth, trying to avoid laughing. The normally bald-headed skeleton presented himself with a dark blonde, curly wig. He ran his fingers across the fake hair, staring seductively at Toriel. "do you like it?", he asked. She wasn't able to respond and suddenly exploded in laughs with Frisk laughing along. They didn't think, that Sans was taking this matter serious. He blushed, making his cheeks slightly glow in a light blue color. The sad skeleton turned to the restroom door and walked towards it. "i see. nevermind.", he whispered and disappeared again behind the door. Toriel noticed, that he was actually sad about her and Frisk laughing. "Sans, is everything okay?", she asked, knocking on the restroom door. "I'm sorry, uncle!", Frisk also shouted through the door. "You know, maybe you need another wig. Why don't you try asking Muffet for an advice?" - "nah, it was just a joke. gotcha!", Sans suddenly shouted, jumping out of the restroom and smiling as bright as ever. "I mean it. If your bald disturbs you, ask Muffet.", she said, followed by Frisks nod. "alright.", he sighed. "thanks for the evening. papyrus' date should have left by now and i am a bit tired." - "Papyrus had a date?" - "i was surprised, too." - "Who is it?" - "i don't know, he didn't tell me." - "I seriously can't imagine someone dating Papyrus. Maybe a human found interest in him?", Toriel asked. "maybe, but as long as they don't hurt him, i don't really care.", he answered. Toriel smiled slightly and patted Sans head. "If you want, we can visit Muffets fashion story tomorrow. Frisk has a day off and I didn't have the time to go downtown yet.", she offered. Sans smiled and looked at the excited kid holding Toriels hand. "sure, thank you.", he agreed. Frisk performed a joyful leap and hugged him. Sans chuckled.

 

"Alright, get home safely.", Toriel said, waving at Sans, who was making his way back home. "i sure will. see ya tori, kiddo.", he shouted back, waving back.

 


End file.
